


日本語訳：Anger Not The Old Lion

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Homophobia, Humor, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ラスベガスで開催された国際軍事会議で、軍におけるの同性愛をテーマに した討議会が開催された。クラウスとドリアンの双方が出席した。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：Anger Not The Old Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/gifts).
  * A translation of [Anger Not The Old Lion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125877) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



> 90年代後半、もしくは2000年代初期の 設定。

ラ スベガス。国際軍事会議が開催されるには意外な場所だった。世界中で片眉、 もしくは両眉をつりあげた関係者がいたかもしれなかった。誰がそんなアイデア を思いついたのだろうか。その罪深い街で時間が許す限りいったい何ができるか 考え、即座に計画を立てて喜ぶ者もいた。もしかしたらなんとかやりくりして、 一日か二日余計に滞在する必要があるかもしれない。その他の者たちは - 言う までもないが - そのような会議は時間の無駄以外の何者でもないと考え、そ の時間を実務にまわしたほうがいいと考えた。しかしながら結局のところ、後者のほとんどですら、とにかく参加することにした。そういったものに出席するの は、それがどんなに腹立たしかろうがとにかく仕事の一部だった。世界各地からさまざまな軍隊の部隊からの出席があった。海軍、防空、化学部隊、エンジニ ア、砲兵部隊、歩兵部隊などなど。 

参加者の一人にリチャー ド・ラインワースがいた。友人たちから「ディッキー」 と呼ばれるその男は、多くのパネルリストのうちの一人として発言の依頼を受け ていた。彼は18歳の誕生日の朝に入隊した現在34歳の男で、アメリカ陸軍は彼の 人生そのものだった。彼はトップに立つことを夢見ていた。幾度と無く受けてき た昇進の機会は、それぞれが小さな目標ではあったが、その最終的な目標へ近づ きつつあるしるしに過ぎなかった。会議でのパネリストとして指名されたとき、 それは土壇場になって本来のパネリストの代替として指名されたのではあったが、同期に抜け駆けの機会をまたしても順調に捕らえたなと、ラインワースは考 えたのだった。 たとえ彼自身は会議の主題を不愉快に思っていたとしても。

「軍 隊に同性愛者の存在を許可すれば、士気に悪影響を及ぼすだろう。」と、彼ははっきりと述べた。理論的には、彼は同性愛者を迫害しているわけではなかっ た。彼らは結局のところ、一般人の一部であり、それゆえに、彼と彼の兄弟たち の腕の中で保護されるべきものの一部でもあった。少なくともこちらがわと距離 を保ってくれている限りは、彼らは軍役には何の関係も無いなずだ。このアイデ アは極めて愚かだ。変態で兵団を仕立て方らといって、9/11のようなテロリスト の攻撃に対抗するのになんの役に立つ？ 

彼 はしかし、そうは口に出せなかった。その代わりに、「他の男性兵士が自意識過剰になってしまうだろう。」とは続けた。自分の合理的な議論を祝いながら。 彼は外交の価値を知っていた。シャワールームの彼に妙な目で見ているかもしれ ない変態どものことを考えると緊張でぞっとするにもかかわらず、彼は大声でそう言ってはならないことを知っていた。 

「米 軍隊における同性愛者許容の利点と欠点」という会議は、国際軍事会議が挙行されたストーンホテルの小会議室、ルビールームで開催されていた。このよう なテーマに興味がある者はおそらくそれほど多くなかったにもかかわらず、会議室は満席で、空席は一つか二つしかなかった。討論会の代表者は小さなステージ 上で馬蹄形のテーブルの周りに座っており、聴衆はステージがよく見えるよう に、映画館のように傾斜した列に着席していた。 ラインワースは参加者を見て、民間人がいくらか混じっていたものの、参加者の ほとんどが誇らしげに自分の連隊また部隊の軍服を身に着けていることを見て取った。無益なことだとラインワースは思った。これ は純粋に軍事的問題なのだ。もちろん、彼らは真の民間人ではないかもしれな かった。例えば諜報部門においては、軍服はそれほど必要ではない。 

六 人のパネリストが着席した後も、七番目の席は空いたままだった。誰かが遅刻 しているか、最後の最後で欠席することにしたのだろう。ラインワースがラインハルト中佐の代替として指名されたさらに後に。討論はスティルウィック准将が 司会をすることになっていた。その他のパネリストでラインワースが知っている のは、カーター中佐だけだった。正直なところ、彼は女性軍人についても歓迎し ているわけではなかったが、少なくとも女性軍人のシャワールームは分かれてい たし、なにより彼女らは目の保養にもなるのだった。カーター中佐は素晴らしく 凹凸のある体つきで、その華奢な手がシグ・ザウエルP228の引き金を引くところ はどうにも想像しにくかった。彼女は賛成の側にいた。もしかすると彼女"fag hags"(ゲイと親しい関係を持ちたがる女性)なのか？と彼は思った。奇妙なことだ。女は同性愛者を競争相手とは感じないのか？彼女が密かにレズビアンでもない限り。そうだとしたら、もちろんそれならもっとわかりやすい。 

「同性愛者たちは私達の国に同じくらいの愛国心を持っているのです。 - 」 

「もちろんです。」"彼はそれをさらに議論する意味がないと考え、急いで言っ た。「私が言っているのは、同性愛者の兵士がいるというのは、戦場において現 実的ではないということです。彼らにはその心構えがない…。」 

「ずいぶんとステレオタイプなご意見ですね！」彼女は非常に無作法な口調で口 をはさんだ。「どこにもそんな根拠は･･･」 

彼は彼女を黙らせるために声を大きくした。 「それは過酷な状況に対処するた めの心構えの問題です！申し上げておきますが･･･」 

「失礼するが･･･」 

そ の言葉は低い声だったが、ラインワースの発言をやすやすとさえぎった。そこ にはアメリカではないどこかの響きがあり、最初の単語に強調を置く奇妙な調子 が、短いセンテンスをまるで"excuse"というよりは"eckskuse"ののように響かせ ていた。ラインワースはそれがどこの方言かを特定できず、発言者の顔を見るために聴衆席を見回した。参加者の質問は許可されていたが、それは通常パネリス ト間の議論をさえぎるようなものではありえなかった。 

男 は観客席の間の狭い通路に立っていた。それは背の高い、ほとんど6フィート2 インチ(188センチ)ほどもある、50代がらみの男だった。彼の髪はほぼ肩を隠すほどの長さで、ほとんどが黒髪だったが、目の覚めるような純白の縞が混 じっていた。一筋は右耳の前に、もう一筋は右耳の後ろに。この純白の筋は二重 な意味で驚きだった。というのは、その男は髪にそんなハイライトを、特にそう いうふうにずいぶん突然に不均等に入れるタイプにはとても見えなかったから だ。その背の高い男は胸を傲然とそらし、高い背をさらに高く見せながら立って いた。見るからに気位の高そうな男だった。しかしまた明らかに幾多の経験をか いくぐってきたであろう男らしかった。男が近づいてきたとき、ラインワー スは彼の左足の動きがおかしいことに気が付いた。膝がうまく曲げられずに、大股で歩くために左脚を大きく振るような歩き方をしているようだった。し かしとにかく、彼は大股で歩いてきた。圧倒的な存在感のせいで、会議室全体が彼の登場に目を奪われていた。 

「申し訳ない。」彼は無愛想な口調で言った。彼の言葉にはやはり奇妙な響きが あった。これは地方の訛りではない。ラインワースは気が付いた。外国人か？ア メリカ人ではないだろう。男は続けた。「やむを得ない事情で遅れてしまった。」 

彼 は小さな段差を上り、端に空いていたパネリストの椅子に座った。それはライ ンワースのちょうど正面だった。彼は少しぎこちなく身動きをした。足の怪我以 外にも、まるで何か他の傷が痛んだかのように。近くに座ったラインワースに は、銀髪の部分の皮膚に赤い瘢痕があるのが見えた。 

「どうぞお気になさらず。フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐。」スティルワック准将が微笑を浮かべて言った。「ようこそおいでくださいました！」 

フォ ン･デム･エーベルバッハか！ライムワースは即座に名前を認識し、まっすぐ 座りなおした。ラインワースは討論会の直前にパネリストに決定したため、論敵を調べておく時間が十分ではなかったのだった。とはいえ、賛成側に立つ愚か者 を論破するのは容易なことだろうとも考えてもいた。今、彼は少なからぬ 畏敬の念を感じていた。鉄のクラウス本人とは！フォン･デム・エーバーバッハ の名前は、あらゆる軍関係者の間で伝説だった。ラインワースに至っては、彼は とっくに死んだ歴史上の人物だと考えていたぐらいだった。彼の父親であるライ ンワース陸軍中将は、息子が若かったころに就寝前の物語として、しょっちゅう話し聞かせてくれたものだった。北大西洋条約機構の誇る最高の諜報将校と、 その命知らずな任務が世界を救った数々の物語を。 

「あなたいったい誰なんですか？フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐とや ら…？」軽はずみな若造を、複数の司令官が叱責する声があちこちから聞こえた。 

男 は悪魔そのものの悪運を持っているとされ、いついかなる任務でも、それを命 じられさえすれば常にたがわず遂行してきた。彼と彼のチームは、自殺式の任務 から何事も無く生還したことすらあった。その生涯のキャリアを通じて、彼はわずか5人の部下しか失っていなかったはずだった。アルファベットと呼ばれる少 佐のチームに属することは、たとえそれが不興を買ってアラスカにとばされたと いう不名誉ですら、西側の諜報員が自慢ができる最高級の経歴のひとつだった。 軍隊が持ちうる限りの威風と尊厳があるとすれば、これはまさにそれだった。つ まりこの男は、ライムワースがそこから何かを学ぶべきであると認める、数少な い男たちのうちの一人だった。 

「発 言していたのはあなただったかな？」フォン・デム・エーバーバッハは不思 議な魅力的を湛えた目で彼を見つめ、尋ねた。ラインワースはなぜそれがしょっ ちゅうレーザー光に喩えられたかを直ちに理解した。その男が相手の目を覗き込 むとき、視線は相手の魂の奥底までを照らし出して、そこにある邪悪ななにかを 完膚なきまでに叩き潰そうとするからだった。男が年老いていたのは残念だっ た。おそらくはまだ現役だろうが、たぶん若い頃のように最前線に出ているわけ ではないだろう。もしフォン・デム・エーバーバッハが、アルカイダの追跡にあ たっていたなら、やつらは全員とっくにグアンタナモ監獄にいるにちがいなかっ た。もしかするとNATO最高の諜報将校が米国を訪れている理由は、会議ではなく そのことかもしれないのか？彼ならなんらかの指針を示すことができるのは確実だ。 

「私です･･･ああ…はい。同性愛者の件です。彼らは過酷な状況に対処する能力がない。」 

見事な弓なりの眉の一方がつり上がった。ライﾝワースはそれを見て、子供のころちょっと変わっていた妹に無理やり見せられた、数え切れないほどのスター・ トレックのエピソードをなぜか連想した。 

「そ れは本当かな？」たった一言の質問だったが、そこには十分に偽り無く誠実 な響きがあった。それでもなお、舌を丸めた"R"の発音のなにかが、同じことを アメリカ人が発言するときよりも厳しい響きにしている、そんな何かがあった。 少佐は少なくとも７つの言語に堪能のはずだ。ラインワースはそう記憶してい た。それは彼が子供のころに聞かされて今でも覚えていた、フォン・デム・エー ベルバッハ少佐に関するトリビアのひとつだった 

「ええ、はい。あの…、あなたはそうは･･･？ ええと、私が言いたいのは、それ は明白なことではありませんか？また、それを許容すると士気に悪影響を及ぼす だろうという問題もありますし･･･」 

彼 は発言を続けられなかった。...何かが会議室を、優雅に目立つ歩き方で横切 ろうとしていた。何か。雀のように地味な格好の聴衆に立ち混じった、カソリッ クの枢機卿のように真紅の服の何か。しばしの躊躇の後、ラインワースはそれが 一人の男性であることを認めねばならなかった。ひょっとすると会議の邪魔に来 た人間、それも多分ゲイの団体のうちの一つから？　彼に見えたのはレザーと鋲 の恐ろしげな組み合わせではなく、たっぷりした布を使いながらも体の線を強調 する、金の縁取りのある真紅の上下だった。その長身の男は、蜂蜜色の黄金の巻 き毛のせいで、高い背がさらに高く見えた。そして彼の耳に、指に、首に、派手 な飾り物をこれでもかと満載していた。唇は妖しげなバラ色に見えたし、目もとは確実に化粧していた。虫唾が走る！ 

「皆 さん、ごきげんよう！」男は陽気に手を振った。ラインワースが愕然とした ことに、何人かのベテランの軍人たちが片手を途中まで上げ、手を振り返そうと したのだった。彼らはすばやくその手を引っ込め、今自分が何をしようとしたの か自分で訝しんだ。「ずいぶん申し訳なかったね。遅れてしまったんだ。おやお や、ここは満員じゃないか。素晴らしいね！と言うことは、私はあそこに座ればいいのかな？前を失礼させていただくよ。そう、どうもありがとう。ああ、ご機 嫌いかがかな？おや、ご容赦願いたい、そんなつもりは無かったんだ。ああ、あ りがとう。悪いね。どうも。」この男もアメリカ人ではなかった。その歯切れの いい言葉遣いから明らかだった。英国人だ。 

通路が狭かったため、その男を通すために兵士たちは立ち上がらねばならなかっ た。彼が通り過ぎるとき、何人もの兵士たちは突然たじろいで身をそらせた。ラ インワースはその理由を想像でき、身震いをした。 

鉄 のクラウスが、もう一人の遅刻者をどう見ているのかが気になり、ラインワー スはフォン・デム・エーベルバッハの方へ目をやった。おもしろいことに、彼は は明らかに苛立っていた、ほとんど激怒しているように見えた。貴族的なシル エットの顎の筋肉が、ピクリと動いた。唐突にある考えが沸き、ラインワースは 侵入者に向かって手を振った。「ご覧ください！」と彼は言った。 

金髪の外国人は立ち止まり、彼に目を向けた。彼の真後ろには、巨大な浅黒い肌 の兵士がいた。後ろの兵士は腕を差し出していた。彼が体を一押しでもすれば、 この英国人を傷つけてしまうのを心配しているかのように。そうしつつ、兵士は 真剣に困っていた。 

「あ なたはその、背中を守っている男性といっしょに喜んで戦場に赴けます か？」ラインワースは「背中を」をほとんど「けつを」とまで口に出しかかった が、女性から何か言われるかもしれないと考え、またそれがひょっとするとやや 思わせぶりになってしまうかもしれないと考え、思いとどまった。 

鉄 のクラウスは頭を傾け、彼を凝視した。それからドイツ人は、一瞬たりともラインワースから目を逸らすことなくテーブルの上のグラスを掴み上げ、水を飲ん だ。ラインワースは落ち着きの悪さを感じた。レーザー光、というよりむしろ、 彼にとっては外科手術用のメスだった。ドイツ人はまだ怒っているように見えた。いや、疑いの余地もなく、怒りに満ち満ちていた。まさに思ったとおり？その 通り だ。ラインワースは自分自身に言った。そうにちがいない。こんなやり方で挑戦する度胸を持てたことに、彼は自分自身を褒めてやりたくなった。あとはエーベ ルバッハ山の噴火を心待ちにするだけだった。 

返事を待っ ているのは彼だけではなかった。部屋全体が完全に沈黙していた。聞 こえているのはある音だけだった。柔らかい、なにかさらさらした金属の鎖の音。それは真紅の服の男の方向から聞こえてくるように感じられた。だがライン ワースには、NATO最高の男から浴びせられる氷のように冷たい凝視を振り切るこ とができなかった。この50歳を過ぎた鉄のクラウスは、ひょっとするとかつてほど恐ろしい男ではないのかもしれなかったが、それでもラインワースは心の中 で、この男がかつて群れを統率する最上位の雄ライオンであったことを疑わな かった。多くの戦いの傷跡が彼を押しとどめたにちがいなかったが、それでもな お、この男はは指揮を放棄するには程遠かった。 

「貴兄方はご存知かな。」ドイツ人は口を開いた。彼の外国訛りは先ほどよりも やや濃くなっていた。「今日私遅れた理由を？」 

ラ インワースは困惑を感じたが、率直に首を横に振った。「いいえ。少佐殿。」 彼は自分の職位が少佐よりも上にあることを承知しており、ということは通常で あれば、相手をこのように敬意を払った表現では呼ばなかった。しかしながら、 相手は明らかに軍人中の軍人であり、単なる形式的な階級を超えて、彼にを威厳を感じさせる何ががあった。 

「俺が横になって寝ている間に、誰ぞが俺の目覚まし時計を盗んだのだ。」 

「あ･･･あなたの目覚まし時計を？なぜそんなことが？あなたのホテルの部屋で？」 

ドイツ人の諜報将校は煙草を取り出し、火をつけた。ストーンホテルがルビー ルームを禁煙区域に指定していたことを伝える勇気は、誰にもなかった。 

「Ja, ホテルの俺の部屋でだ。だからもちろん目覚ましは鳴らなかった。俺は六時半に鳴るように設定していた。それが鳴らなかったので、6時32分に目を覚ました。なんど言い聞かせても、やつが飽きずにこのゲームを続ける理由が、 俺には理解できん。」 

「少佐･･･？いったい何をおっしゃっているのか、私にはよくわからないのです が･･･。」 

「起 床が二分遅かったから、到着が五分遅れたわけではもちろんない。」男は続 けた。彼は穏やかに話した。それでもなお、彼の一言一言がすべての会場全体に 伝わっていることは疑いなかった。「俺が今日遅刻したのは、朝のジョギングを 済ませてシャワーを浴びた後、服を着る前に俺のホテルの俺のベッドに腰掛ける という、途方も無い間違いをしでかしたせいだ。俺はそのまま押し倒された。遅れるからやめろと俺は言った。だがやつはやめなかった。こいつは全く、驚くほ ど俺の言うことを聞かん。」 

何のことだ？ラインワースは内臓が沈んで行くような感覚と共に考えた。フォ ン・デム・エーベルバッハはそういう意味で言っているのではないに違いない。 彼はふざけているに違いない！ 

「喜 んで赴いた戦場でその男に背中を守ってもらう問題だが、」煙草を持った手が気障ったらしい英国人を指し、その男は微笑を浮かべて手を振り返した。「そいつ は俺の背中より俺のけつの方をむしろ気にしとるんだが、まずはその質問に 答えておこう。そう、一度そうなったことがあった。それからその後数え切れんほどそうしたこ とがある。有事に際し俺が自分の隣に、もしくは後ろに置きたいのはほかでもな い、この男だ。そして本日遅れた理由はこの男、ドリアン・レッド・グローリア 卿、そうだな、この男をご存じない方のためにもう一度紹介しておくが、レッ ド･グローリア伯爵が、マットレス越しに俺を犯しにかかったからだ。」 

それから彼は立ちあがり、大きく煙を吹いた。 

「世 界中のほとんどの文明国のほとんどの軍隊に、同性愛者たちは存在する。それが禁止されている場合ですらな。訊かざるべし、言わざるべし。それをべらべら喋 らんでおればそれでいい。ただ善良な兵士として命じられた任務に 従え。ところで、貴兄方はこれまでにスパルタまたはアレキサンダー大王のこと をお聞き及びになったことはおありかな？俺が言いたいのは、現実を認めろということだ。この会議は全くの時間の無駄だ。ドリアン、とっととここから 出て行け。それから皆さんのポケットにちょっかいを出すんじゃない。- それでは、我々は失礼させていただくとしよう。」 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 私はクラウスが同性愛を嫌悪する意見に立ち向かうというアイデア に魅せられました。Lynnworthはただのランダムなホモフォビック(同性愛嫌悪 者)で、実在の人物に基づいているわけではありません。 
> 
>  
> 
> 訳者から： 米軍に同性愛者であることを公言して軍務に就くことを禁じた規定があり、し かし1993年より同性愛者に対して「聞かない、言わない方針（Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy）」方針を運用することによって実質上彼らを軍に許容してきた経緯があります。この方針は当時は同性愛者の権益についての進歩とされました が、時代の変容に伴い自らのセクシュアル・アイデンティティを表明することの禁止というのは、マイノリティへの差別にほかならないのではないかと考えられるようになりました。オバマ政権は「同性愛者の軍役の禁止」および「Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy」双方の撤廃を発表、2011年9月20日より、同性愛者の兵役が正式に公認されました。


End file.
